Quality Time
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about Toshiro and Momo having alone time. No awkward lemons. Dont worry. Definatly no limes. Its all good. They are together, Aizen is not dead or evil, i decided to leave it all nice and cute. Rated K for Kuteness OOOOOOOOOOOOO. ENJOY GUYS ;D


"OH MOMO!" the young lieutenant heard one of her bestest friends yell musically from behind her. She was about to turn around but instead was pulled into a bonecrushing, suffocating hug from the rediculously big boobed lieutenant of her boyfriend. Momo Hinamori is the lieutenant of the 5th Devision. She loved her life at the moment. She's close with her bestfriends, Renji Abari lieutenant of the 6th Devision, Izuru Kira lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Rukia Kuchik the younger sister of Lord Byakuya Kuchiki the Captin of the 6th Division and the 28th head of the Kuchiki family, Rangiku Matsumoto the lieutenant of the 10th Division and last but not least, her amazing boyfriend Toshiro Histugaya, the Captin of the 10th Division, her job is going very well, her Captin, Sosuke Aizen, had been allowing Momo to take on more challenging tasks, trusting her more and her most favourite time of the day was about to happen.

It was presicely 7PM at the Seretei and everyone's work day had ended leaving them to do whatever they pleased. Which for Momo and Toshiro, ment their alone time during the day. It was the only time of the day they got to see each other in an unprofessional, relationship way. They had been together for 11 months now and their still going strong. She was just on her way then before the bonecrusher came along. She waved her arms frantically trying to warn Rangiku that she couldnt breathe. Rangiku recognised the farmilliar sign she was recieving from her bestfriend and leg go, giggling.

"Oops, happened again. Sorry Momo" Rangiku said, giggling nervously.

"No... Problem" Momo replied smiling at Rangiku inbetween pants for air.

"So, you off to see Captain?" Rangiku asked mischeviously whilst winking at Momo.

"Yes, as always. I cant wait to see him, todays been hectic. I need to see him, i've bearly seen him all day, we've been working on two oposite sides of the Seretei so we only got to see eachother this morning" Momo explained, looking down about it.

"Didnt you spend lunch break together?" Rangiku asked, confused at the fact they didnt, they did everyday. Though, she would'nt know. She spends her lunch breaks either napping, with Gin Ichimaru, Captin of the 3rd Division, who was her oldest and closest friend, or drinking Sake with Izuru Kira, her drinking buddy. But she usually see's them together at lunch.

"Not today, we both had lots of work to do, so we decided to do our work then spend more time together tonight, where im just on my way to" Momo hinted to Rangiku, hoping that she would understand.

"Ah, i got ya, well go ahead, Captain's waiting, he's had a stressful day too, he needs someone to mellow him out" Rangiku replied, winking, taking the hint, waving at her friend.

Momo smiled to her friend and bowed in thanks and respect and flash stepped to Toshiro's private living quaters where they always went after a day of hard work.

As she knocked on the door, she heared his voice. It was soft, but cold aswell. As it always was, though he always made his voice softer for her. Only her.

Momo stepped into his room smiling at him, he smiled back at her. He was sitting on his window ledge, staring out into the night sky which was paited with beautiful blue and green lights, which crept their way accross the sky on cold nights such as these.

Toshiro held out his arm to his girlfriend, who walked towards him and happily took it. He lifted her up and onto his lap, she blushed, he chuckled.

"Whats so funny?!" Momo said, blushing even more at his actions.

"You. 11 months, and you still blush at such things" Toshiro explained, chuckling even more. He wrapped his arms securly around her tiny waste, keeping her from falling, and she ran her hands along his chest, up to his neck, to his head, and played with his snow white hair, whilst looking into his turquoise eyes which could shatter anyone with one cold look, but not her. Never her.

"Hi Lil'Shiro" she said in a small, soft, innocent voice. His smile faded.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya, bed wetter" Toshiro replied. Making momo playfully pout at him in repsonse.

"Your so mean Shiro!" She said, playfully pouting at him. He smiled softly at her, and she melted.

"I've missed you all day" He said to her with longing in his voice and everlasting, eternal love in his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I've missed you too" She replied, sweetness in her voice that could put honey to shame.

Toshiro smiled lovingly at her, his eyes softening, and leaned towards his girlfriend, capturing her lips in a long overdue, loving, quick kiss.

One little kiss wasnt enough for Momo though, she gave him a look that said: 'Thats it? One quick kiss? Not enough' and pulled him down for a longer, passionate kiss, that he smiled into.

Momo felt Toshiro softly lick her bottom lip, so she graced him with acceptance. She loved him so much, it was hard not to. They continued their make out session for a whole 10 minutes before they decided to sit together in peace whilst embracing each other, watching the pretty lights and counting the stars.

Momo got tired, so she leaned her head on Toshiro's shoulder. Burying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and saw the perfect oppurtunity to sneek up on his weakness.

She located the sensitive spot on Toshiro's neck, just below where his jawbone meets his ear, and begun to kiss and suck on it gently. Toshiro noticed this, and begun to relax and untense almost instantly. Enjoying the affection from his girlfriend. He loved her so much. He loved the way she knows him like the back of her hand, the way she makes even the darkest situations brighter, the way she shares her wisdom with anyone who asks or needs it. He just loved her with all of his being. They'd been through thick and thin, and their still here, together, loving eachother. He never wants it to end. They will be together forever.

Eventually, Momo had fallen asleep in Toshiro's strong, protective arms. Leaving a love mark on his neck, that he loved oh so much. He told her that it reminded him of her every second she isnt by his side. This made her happy, so daily, they give eachother love bites, to be with eachother even when they arent. Eveyone stared if they were visable, but they didnt care. They were proud. Proud that everyone could see and gawp at their love.

Toshiro looked down at the sleeping Momo, and smiled. Her lovebite from lastnight had not yet faded, so he didnt feel the need to wake her to give her one. He stood, gently, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty, and carried her to his bed. He layed her down and crept in beside her. She shivered from the breeze that snook its way in, so he gently wrapped his arms around her protectively, and kissed her forehead lovingly. Momo shifted in her sleep and unconsiously buried her head in his chest and clutched the neckline of his robes. He smiled, and held her sweetly. She tangled her legs with his, grateful for the extra warmth he gave her, and sighed some words in her sleep. The words made him chuckly softly.

"Shiro.. I.. love you" She sighed sleepily. It seems she's on the brink of sleep, but not totaly awake. He kissed her once more, and whispered:

"I love you too, bed wetter Momo" Then they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the exact same thing. The moments they had spent together since they became a couple. 11 months of memories filled their dreams, happy, loving and everlasting memories.

_Morning After: _

Momo was slowly but surely waking. As she opened her eyes, she reached over to hug her Toshiro, who wasnt there. She opened her eyes and found herself asleep in his bed. In his quaters. Alone. She looked to her left, on the nightstand, and found a small pink flower, holding down a note that said:

_Good morning sleepy head. Dont worry, you didnt wet the bed lastnight. Just bearly though. Anyway, today is our day off, so i've gone down to the world of the living with Rangiku, Renji and Rukia. They wanted to visit Ichigo and needed a Captain to grant permission for them. I decided to tag along because i know Rangiku cannot be trusted with Orihime and shopping. I was going to wake you, but you looked too peaceful to disturb. You were beautiful, as always. So i left you there, you seemed tired lastnight. If you wish to join us in the world of the living, i got you permission from Yamamoto, also, Kenpachi and Yachiru said they would go with you since they wanted to go later than we did. Something about Yachiru and candy. Go find them, then come along. I'll be waiting, love you bed wetter. _

_Love Captain Histugaya. Toshiro. Lil'Shiro. _

_P.S. Before your mind wonders, i didnt forget. I love you, Momo. _

As she finished the note, she smiled to herself, then remebered the P.S, and rushed to the mirror to look. She smiled even more. He didnt forget. There on her neck, was a fresh red lovebite, from none other than her amazing boyfriend, Toshiro. She knew he would'nt forget. He never forgets their mark of their quality time.


End file.
